powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nebula
Nebula is the home planet of Ashley James and Aubrey Hall from Power Rangers Ancient Warriors. History Nebula is a planet inside a galaxy outside of the Milky Way. The planet is home to the race known as Nebulans - an agile and healthy human-like species who do not suffer from any diseases, disorders, or any other ailments because of the magical violet gems that make up Nebula's planet. King Orion and Queen Gaia currently rule the planet of Nebula. Queen Gaia gave birth to two daughters one year apart - Princess Fleur and Princess Brin, respectively. However, on the day of Princess Brin's birth, Nebula was under attack. The Extinctionors had roamed space for years searching for a planet to call their own after their old planet had suddenly imploded into itself. When the Extinctionors found Nebula they landed and attacked the entire population, with Azazel leading the fight. In order to keep their family line alive, King Orion and Queen Gaia sent their children to Earth but gave each of them a ring made from the violet gems. These rings would provide them with the ability to return to Nebula when the time was right. King Orion and Queen Gaia watched as Nebula was attacked by the Extinctionors, and in order to stop more lives from being lost, King Orion and Queen Gia surrendered Nebula to the Extinctionors. Soon after Nebula was conquered by the Extinctionors, Azazel and the other Extinctionors grew increasingly ill. The violet gems that made up the planet of Nebula were practically fatal to the Extinctionors, and Azazel instructed the Extinctionors to retreat from Nebula for fear that they would die. After the Extinctionors left Nebula, King Orion and Queen Gaia led the campaign to rebuild Nebula to its former glory. Years later - college students Ashley James and Aubrey Hall met each other. The two noticed that both of them wore identical silver rings with a violet gem. When the two of them put the rings together they were consumed by a violet light that showed them the history of Enchantia. Ashley and Aubrey realized they were sisters and used their rings to travel to Nebula. Once there they were welcomed by the Nebulans. Their parents, King Orion and Queen Gaia, proudly anointed their daughters as princesses. Ashley and Aubrey said goodbye to Earth and moved to their homeworld, Nebula, to learn how to someday rule the kingdom. Ashley and Aubrey later return to help the rangers destroy the Extinctionors by infusing the Dino Blasters with violet gems from Nebula. These gems proved extremely helpful in the defeat of the Extinctionor Army. Ashley and Aubrey said a final goodbye to the rangers and returned to Nebula. Planet Violet Gems The planet Nebula is made up of violet gems that provide mystical healing properties and magical powers to all the Nebulan citizens. The gems also prove to be fatal to the Extinctionors. Architecture The planet Nebula consists of Amazonian architecture. The houses are built from straw and other things found in the jungle forests of Nebula. The royal Nebula family rules and lives in an Amazonian-like temple. Nature The planet Nebula is full of jungle forests complete with tropical trees and plants. The Nebulans only eat plants grown on the planet, including mystical fruits, vegetables, herbs, and exotic meats/fish. Nebula also has many river channels consisting of fresh, clean water. Known Population *King Orion Nebula *Queen Gaia Nebula *Princess Fleur Nebula *Princess Brin Nebula Category:Planets Category:Locations Category:Power Rangers Ancient Warriors Category:Jtgus11204014 Category:Starlight Productions